


This Fire is Out of Control

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gangs, Hakyeon is a sexy man hot hot hot, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: Hakyeon sits stone still at his desk, eyes trained on a blank sheet of paper in front of him and pen held in a tight grip. Outside it’s dark and the soft pitter patter of rain can be heard against his window; he hardly notices."Find him."





	This Fire is Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dovelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelines/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA ILYSM IM SORRY THIS IS LATE. also you're a very good writer so bare w me on this mess I just know u love some angsty neo which is sorta what I have written.
> 
> Anyway this is also part of a bigger au I have spinning around in my mind but I honestly never expected to write for it lol...until now i guess.

Hakyeon sits stone still at his desk, eyes trained on a blank sheet of paper in front of him and pen held in a tight grip. Outside it’s dark and the soft pitter patter of rain can be heard against his window; he hardly notices.

_Find him._

It had been 3 hours since Wonshik had left. 3 hours of Hakyeon barely moving from his spot, body stiff as a board even when Jaehwan would come in to check on him. The younger hardly pushed Hakyeon into doing much, they were all pretty tense. He’s not sure where Hongbin and Sanghyuk are, probably trying to blow off some steam. However much was possible in this situation.

The clock ticks. Hakyeon doesn’t move.

He hears the front door being stomped open first, frantic shouts loud and clear even from a floor below. Hakyeon is up in a flash, swinging open his own door with such force it almost hits Hongbin in the face, who already seems to have the color drained from his skin. There’s blood all over his hands.

“It’s Wonshik, he….has Taekwoon.” Hakyeon is already half way down the stairs with Hongbin struggling to keep up with him. “Hakyeon! _Hakyeon wait_ -” It’s a struggle to grab him by the shoulder, pull him back so that they’re looking at each other. Hongbin makes sure they’re looking at each other.

“Hyung, its…” Hongbin swallows but doesn’t break eye contact. “It’s bad. Really bad. You need to stay calm. Please.”

Hakyeon can’t make any promises, and so he doesn’t say anything. Just levels Hongbins gaze and then pulls his trembling hand off of Hakyeons shoulder. 

/

“Get him on the bed.”

Hakyeon is seething. His face is blank, but his eyes are filled with a bubbling type of anger, and that can never mean anything good for whoever is on the receiving end. They can all sense it, the hot air radiating from his body, threatening to boil over at any moment as they quickly hustle Wonshik into one of the guests rooms. Taekwoon lies limp in his arms, skin a sickly pale and breathing shallow; Jaehwan doesn’t know if he’s ever seen him so small.

Wonshik tries to lay him down gently, but it's unnerving how Taekwoons limbs just flop onto the mattress and even if he's breathing there's a heavy feeling of anxious terror within the room- what if it was too late?

They get a pillow under his head, and cover him with a blanket, not caring if the bed sheets become soaked with red. Hongbin is already messing with the first aid kit, pulling out the gauze and whatever other materials necessary. It’s silent, not much can be heard apart from Taekwoons pained breathing and Hongbins fingers at work. Hakyeon feels a hand on his shoulder, doesn’t bother to turn but he knows it’s Sanghyuk next to him. He’s sure fingers aren’t meant to dig into his skin, but they were all trying to hold back at the moment.

“Give us the order.”

Hakyeon opens his mouth, and softly, ever so softly, he speaks.

“Whoever did it. _Bring them to me._ ”

/

They’re all close- some would say a bit too close, but it’s obvious that Hakyeon and his special cabinet all have a very important bond among one another. But Taekwoon has always been different. Because Taekwoon has been there since the beginning. He’s seen all the horrors that turned Hakyeon into what he is today and stood by him through it all. Hakyeon knows this isn’t the life Taekwoon had ever imagined for himself but he still followed Hakyeon and they both knew it was because Hakyeon needed him.

Hakyeon loved all his boys, but there was just no mercy when it came to hurting Taekwoon.

For this reason he hadn’t been acting normally even after Taekwoon, who was still recovering, had been returned to them. It’s hard to stay focused, to think about his job or his duties when such rage swirled inside him, pounding a giant fist against his chest and demanding vengeance. He won’t- can’t rest until twice the amount of blood Taekwoon had splattered across his body has been sliced out of the chest of his attacker. He can’t think straight.

There’s a small room, connected to his office that has a bed to it. It had been Wonshiks idea mainly because Hakyeon over works himself so much that he would never bother making the trip to his own room. They decide to put Taekwoon in it for the time being, since Hakyeon is anxious, and wants to be there in case something happens. It’s hardly furnished and apart from the bed there’s a small bedside drawer that Jaehwan put some flowers on the other day. It felt too empty otherwise and he knew Taekwoon liked seeing that pop of color when he woke up.

Hongbin had forced Hakyeon to swallow down two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice that morning. (Which had been a sight in itself, a high profile gang leader gulping down orange just while he glared over the rim at his unimpressed lackey, who in turn was wearing a pink “kiss the cook” apron that held a whisk in one pocket and his gun in the other.) When he had finished, he went straight into his office, bypassing the piles of paperwork he knew he would have to get to at some point and heading into the connecting room.

When the door knob turned, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon both looked up to see who entered. Hakyeon halted almost immediately.

“Y-you’re awake?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but normally Taekwoon is still asleep at this time, which is partially why Hakyeon was seeing him. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to see Taekwoon fully conscious just yet. He mostly just goes in when he’s sure Taekwoon is asleep, in the morning or late at night, and sits with him for a few hours. There was a feeling of guilt, and shame that hung heavy in his heart, and it was hard for Hakyeon to look him in the eye.

“I was just reading hyung the paper.” Sanghyuk says, suddenly aware of how tense both men had become. “Don’t want him to become completely out of the loop.” He turns to Taekwoon and offers him a grin. “It’s hard to keep the mind sharp at such an age.”

Taekwoon scowls at him, moving to lightly push at his chest. Its possible the softest shove Sanghyuk has ever experienced.

Something akin to fondness wells up in Hakyeons chest and he lets himself smile for the first time in a while. God, he loves them all so much.

“Well then, I'll leave you to it.” He says, about to turn back around and go into his office. Taekwoons voice stops him.

“Hakyeon-ah,” Hakyeon stills. “Do you want to sit with us?” Taekwoons voice sounds hopeful and that familiar feeling of guilt churns in the pit of Hakyeons stomach, making him nauseous. He swallows.

“I need to get back to work. Sorry.” He says, quickly shutting the door behind him so he doesn’t have to see Taekwoons look of disappointment.

/

Times passes and soon Taekwoon is able to walk around manor by himself. It’s a relief for all of them really, because there was a high chance that so many things could have gone wrong. Hakyeon has never believed in a god, doesn’t think he has the right to at this point in his career, but he still thanked any and all spiritual deities out there that Taekwoon was set to make a full recovery.

Taekwoon will always have his scars though. Deep long marks that were once gashes, marring his pretty, glass skin. A reminder of what was done to him; the unspeakable actions that had him waking up and yelling in the night once the memories of that day fully came back to him. But Hakyeon will set things right. He has to.

They’re close. Any day now they’ll be able to track down the bastard that did this. Hakyeon has completely ignored his other responsibilities at this point, putting it on Jaehwan so that he can go with Wonshik and investigate, and he feels bad for not being there or being the leader he should be but the members have assured him that it’s fine. This is what they wanted as well.

“You’ve been staring at that page for 10 minutes now.” Hakyeon nearly jumps out his skin, grabbing for his gun on reflex and pointing it at the body behind him when he spins his chair. His eyes widen.

“ _Taekwoon_.” He says, a sigh of relief leaving his breath. The gun is still pointing at Taekwoon who hardly blinks at it, lightly pushing it down with his pinky. “Don’t do that.” Hakyeon admonishes. Taekwoon only smiles, cheeks bunching up and eyes turning into those little crescents and it's still the sweetest sight Hakyeon has ever witnessed.

“Will you shoot me Hakyeonnie?” Taekwoon asks, coming to lean against his desk and sift through the various papers overtaking Hakyeons work space.

“Of course not.” Hakyeon says, taken aback. “But still, you should be careful.” Taekwoon just shrugs, folding the edge of a random pamphlet. His cotton shirt is airy, loose enough that it begins to slip off his shoulder and hakyeon can see the bandages that wrap around his arm. There’s still a piece of gauze on his cheek, and Hakyeon wonders if that’s another mark that won’t ever fade. His chest tightens.

“If I was careful you’d just run away again.” Taekwoon sighs, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. Hakyeons eyes follow the action, unable to look away. “I always thought I was the avoidant one.”

“I have not been running away.” Hakyeon sniffs. He most certainly had been running away but that wasn’t the point. Taekwoon gives him an unimpressed look.

“You haven’t spoken to me properly since this entire ordeal began.” Hakyeon would think the situation was a bit more serious than just an ordeal, but he doesn’t comment on that. He picks up a pen and starts to draw little circles on the corner of the page he had been reading.

“I’ve been busy.” It sounds weak even to his ears.

“Busy.” Taekwoon repeats, not entirely convinced. Hakyeon puts down the pen, defeated.

“When we find the person, then I will be back to normal. We’re close. So close Taekwoon.” Hands come to cup his cheek, and Taekwoon is frowning at him.

“You won’t sleep because of this, and you hardly eat.” Hakyeon opens his mouth but Taekwoon cuts him off. “ _-Don’t try to deny it, I see Hongbin wrestling dinner rolls down your throat every morning-_ Hakyeon. Can I be honest?” Hakyeon stares peers at him, waiting for Taekwoon to continue since he couldn’t really do much else in such a position.

“At this point, I....don’t care whether you find him or not.” Hakyeon stiffens. “I just...I just want you back.”

“I can’t just stop.” Hakyeon says slowly, placing his hands over Taekwoons own. “You know I can’t. I have to make this right.”

“You don’t.” And Taekwoon is so firm in his statement Hakyeon is speechless. “This wasn’t your fault, Hakyeon. It never was.”

Oh, but it had to be. Hakyeon had one promise, one rule he had made to himself that no matter what happened, Taekwoon would be safe. And he had failed.

Hadn’t he?

“Stop looking so confused.” Taekwoon smiles at him sadly. “You forget that I chose this life with you. I knew the risks, and I was fine with them. I still am.”

Why did he have to make so much sense? Somehow, the fire that had been burning in his heart constantly for the last month had almost been completely extinguished in this one moment. Now he was just….tired.

“I…” Hakyeon swallows. “I don’t want to give up.”

“You don’t have to.” Taekwoon says quietly. “But please just, don’t overdo it.”

Hakyeon wrinkles his nose. “You know I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Well, except that one. Taekwoon laughs again, and lets his hands fall onto Hakyeons shoulders.

“Yes yes of course. For now, come to bed with me. I missed you.”

And Hakyeon lets himself be pulled out of his chair, exhaustion weighing heavy in his bones as Taekwoon leads him to his actual bedroom, and not the tiny one hidden in his office.

/

Taekwoon sleeps soundly against Hakyeons chest, bandage free cheek squished against him and Hakyeon smiles, running finger up and down his back. God, he had missed this. Missed Taekwoons hair fanning out underneath him while he slept, and the soft noises he made and how he would always bury himself closer to Hakyeon when he was seeking warmth. He was beautiful.

His phone buzzes next to him, and he almost wants to ignore it, but they’ve been napping for four hours now and he’s sure people will start to question where the hell he’s gone off to.

He brings the device to his ear, yawning out a quiet “Hello?”

“Its me.” Jaehwan says across the line. “They found him.”


End file.
